A Maze of Redemption
by CrazyManCat
Summary: A Maze Runner Fic. I hope you enjoy and review. I have added some characters to it. One is from another story called: A Maze Of Memories, and you should check it out! Enjoy!
1. Proglog

**PROLOG**

**Newt sat up, and went back down. There was pain in the left side of his chest. He looked to his right to find Minho with a knife in his upper thigh, and found Thomas and Teresa tied against a pillar of rocks, both unconscious. They didn't seems to have many wounds, just some cuts and burns. Burns? Newt was bewildered by the thought. He didn't remember running through fire. In fact, he didn't remember much at all. All he remembered was sitting with Helena… Helena. Where was she? He moved against the to sit up and look around. He didn't see her anywhere. Then he remembered. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Thomas woke up in his cot next to Chuck and Minho. Actually, Minho had woke him up, telling him to get ready. Even though they weren't doing much, ( they had already mapped out most of the maze ) he enjoyed being a runner. There was just something about running around in a maze that if you took a wrong turn you could end up dead. And that name. Runner. It just felt right. But he realized it was to early to go into the maze. then he remembered. It was Newt's birthday. He and Minho wanted to be the first to wish him happy birthday, but they had some competition. Helena, Newt's girl friend, wanted to be the first also. Knowing this, Thomas and Minho got up extra early. Normally, being runners they would have an advantage, but Helena was a runner too. They sprinted quietly to Newt's camp and saw Helena in front of them. Quickly, Minho ran to cut her off as Thomas made a B-line for the door, but when Helena saw Minho she stopped in her tracks, causing Minho to fall.

"So, someone trying to wake someone up?" Helena said.

"Yah, and I can see we have the same shucking goal" Minho whispered.

" I'm going to be first. There is no way you can beat me to him."

"Me at? At this point? No. But Thomas? Oh ya."

Suddenly there was a scream.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU SHUCK FACE SLINT HEAD!" Thomas screamed.

Newt jumped out of bed and pinned Thomas to the groud before laughing his head of.

"You scared the bloody crap out of me" Newt chuckled.

"Ya I wasn't expecting you to pin my body to the shuckin' ground" Thomas exclaimed.

They both sat there and laughed until Helena and Minho came in.

"Happy Birthday, Babe." Helena said as she moved over to Newt arms open wide.

"Ah, It wouldn't be a birthday without you." Newt said with a smile on his face. And then they kissed.

"Ugh. Do they have to do that in front of us?" Minho whispered to Thomas

"You should see what me and Teresa do." Thomas whispered back. Minho gave Thomas a look of disgust."Just kidding dude!" Thomas laughed with Minho.

"Alright, if you could just stop the shucking kissing for one second, what do you want for your birthday Newt?" Minho asked.

"I want a pony that I can ride on rainbows out of this shucking place." Newt said.

"Ya we all want that, but seriously." Thomas said.

"I want to go into the maze. We can walk or run, but I want to be in there with you guys, having the experience again. Just us. The runners can take a day off."

Minho though for a second. He was the keeper of the runners and decided what they did. Minho thought it wouldn't hurt to give them a brake. Plus, it was his best friends birthday. How could he say no?

"Ok. Let's do it. I'll tell the runners and alby. We will leave early and take food. Be ready in 30 minutes." Minho said.

"I'll wake up Teresa. Meet near the dinning hall." Thomas said.

And then they were off.

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of The Maze Of Redemption! Leave a review for suggestions and feedback for chapter 2, and I'll see you then. Tell your friends, and PIECE

- CrazyManCat


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Minho explained everything to Alby and the runners. At first, Alby wasn't quite sure. It wasn't that he didn't trust them; it's just that he didn't want them to get lost and not make it back. But finally he decided to let them go. The runners didn't complain. They loved the idea of a day off. Thomas woke Teresa and they headed for the dining hall. They all met up, and Minho came out with a big basket.

"Frypan cooked lunch. Hope you weren't expecting breakfast. We need to leave now."

As they headed into the maze they heard the box alarm.

"Let's go see what's inside his time. It's a little early." Newt suggested.

"Do you want to go into the maze or not? If we are going to go we need to go now. The crate will be there when we get back. No one's gonna use all the supplies." Minho said.

"Minho is right. If we don't leave now, we might as well not go at all." Thomas agreed.

So the group continued into the maze. They talked and talked, until they got hungry. They leaned up against the maze walls and ate.

"Thanks so much" Newt said.

"For what?" Everyone replied.

"I know it's not much, but it means a lot to me. Going out here. I know you do it every day, but it's just special since I haven't since I hurt my leg. It's just…"

Newt was interrupted when a bullet came down and nicked him in the right side of his chest. Minho jumped up but fell down in pain when a knife hit him in his left thigh. Two tall boys hit Newt and Minho with the butt of their gun, knocking minho unconscious, and newt to the ground. Now there were only 3 left. Thomas punched one of the boys knocking him back, but then got hit in the back with the other boy's gun. Teresa and Helen got both boys to the ground. The boys knew they could get hurt, especially since Thomas was back up, so they threw a mysterious can on the ground. Then the can shot flames right at Thomas, Teresa and Helena. The pain was so bad that all three blacked out. The boys tied up Thomas and Teresa, and then dragged Helena back. The last thing newt saw was Helena being dragged away by the mysterious people.

Hey guys I hope liked Chapter 2. Review this and spread the word! Tell me what you'd like to see, like when I post chapters, and what is in them. Thanks!

-CrazyManCat


End file.
